


Lost

by Saraste



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge 2018, POV Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: She wakes up in a forest not knowing who or where she is.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet challenge 2018 day 11. character B has amnesia. Unbeta'd.
> 
> My first time really writing Snow and David/Charming. Gahh.

She opens her eyes. Her head hurts. There are trees and slivers of sky above her. She feels cold, her hands grasp at the ground beneath her. She feels unmoored. A man grouches next to her, young and handsome, frowning at her.

She feels like she ought to know him, but she doesn’t, she doesn’t even know herself.

“Snow?” the handsome man asks and his voice is gentle, worried. 

He reaches out for her and she doesn’t flinch away, even when she maybe should. He only touches her shoulder. He feels like home, like comfort, and safety. And she feels so alone and confused, her head empty. She hasn’t said anything yet, she should say something, shouldn’t she? She starts simple. “Who’s that? Is that me?” She tries to grasp at the name in her head but it feels like her slipping, everything is just  _ gone _ .

“Snow?” This time it’s definitely a query, his tone more urgent and worried. “Are you alright?”

Leaves rustle and she realizes she is indeed in a forest, laying down on her back with the unknown man looming above her. “Mom?” someone asks, a woman’s voice, and leaves crunch to her left. 

She wants to turn her head but it pounds so. She still shakes it a little. “I’m not alright. I don’t know who I am. Who are you?”

The light in his eyes dies a little and she feels bad for him, sorry for him, wants to comfort him. “You don’t…”

“It must have been a memory spell,” the woman says, from her left.

She decides to sit up, feels light in her head as she does and it does indeed pound fiercely, vertigo rushing her,  the man crouching next to her steadies her and she leans into his touch, grateful. She looks at the woman and feels strange, she feels familiar, too, like her heart knows her.

“I thought we were done with those,” the man says and he sounds severely irritated.

The idea of magic is part of her worldview, her sense of being part of a world, so she doesn’t feel panicked. It seems she has only lost her memories, of herself and those she loves, even if her heart can’t be made to forget completely. The forest, too, feels like home and she can almost see… But her head throbs as she tries.

“Who are you?” she asks the man holding her. 

His face falls but he puts on a mask quickly enough. “David,” he says and she hears his voice break a little.

The name echoes emptily in her head but at the same time feels like it’s just within her reach if she could only grasp a little farther. The woman kneels beside her and looks at her for a long moment, hurt flickering over her face.

“I’m Emma,” the woman says and she feels like she should know her, too.

The man,  _ David _ , hugs her. “I’ll find you.”

“You always do,” she says, without conscious input and feels lighter already, even if her head pounds. She feels certain that the man will sort everything out and she’ll remember again. 

She has to.


End file.
